GoldenEye 007 (Nintendo Wii)
thumb|300px|right|The E3 Trailer for Goldeneye Wii gegame2010_071601.jpg|Surface level gegame2010_071605.jpg|Dam level gegame2010_071608.jpg|Facility level gegame2010_071607.jpg|Facility Back zone On June 14th, 2010 Activision revealed a remake of GoldenEye 007 by Eurocom, the developer of several other James Bond first person shooters, for the Nintendo Wii game console. Unlike the shelved remake for Xbox Live Arcade, this remake appears to have been completely redone from the ground up rather than being based on the original game's engine. Daniel Craig's likeness is used for Bond, rather than Pierce Brosnan, who played Bond in the GoldenEye film. The game features new mechanics such as iron sights when aiming and various new melee attacks. It appears to be a much more cinematic game, with several cutscenes being shown in the trailer. The game features motion-based controls for aiming and possibly other actions in addition to a more traditional console FPS control scheme using the Wii classic controller. The game's missions are supposedly being based on the ones from the original game, and indeed the trailer shows a reworked Byelomorye dam with many features that were present in the game but not the film. It is unknown at this time whether the missions will play out the same way, or if they have been redesigned. Multiplayer Multiplayer will include characters from the single player campaign, such as James Bond, Alec Trevelyan and Arkady Ourumov. plus 8 classic Bond character including Jaws, Scaramanga, Oddjob, Blofeld, and Baron Samedi. It will also include 5 enhanced levels from the original GoldenEye 007 as well as the new game itself, including the Archives,Facility,Jungle and Statue Park. The game is also going to feature 8-Player Multiplayer mode that will include XP progression and unlockables. Characters The game features many multiplayer characters. While many of them are simple generic henchmen, the following are the important ones: *James Bond *Natalya Simonova *Alec Trevelyan *Xenia Onatopp *Arkady Ourumov *Valentin Zukovsky *Dmitri Mishkin *Oddjob *Jaws *Ernst Stavro Blofeld *Francisco Scaramanga *Julius No *Baron Samedi *Rosa Klebb *Donald 'Red' Grant Features While GoldenEye 007 is essentially a re-imagining of the popular Nintendo 64 title, the game does have some noticeable differences. Levels have been altered to reflect the game's modified story. Likewise, the game features modern game design techniques to coincide with other modern first person shooters, such as destructible environments and online multiplayer. Eurocom has also added a few updated features as well as some original features that were in the original Bond. Instead of the watch, players will now use a mobile cell phone to scan documents, take photos, and communicate with MI6. The original GoldenEye 007 featured a cheat menu, Eurocom confirmed the return of the cheat menu, which all the classic cheats will return except a few like DK mode (Big Head Mode). This game is one of a few Wii games to allow use of several different control schemes. This game can be played with Wii Remote with Nunchuk, Wii Zapper, Classic Controller, Classic Controller pro or the Nintendo GameCube controller or a third-party peripheral that allow to play with a N64 controller, potentially allowing four players to play in different styles simultaneously. Weapons These weapons are featured in the trailer and various pre-release screenshots, and are in the game: *AK-47 (KF7 Soviet) *Vargen FH-7 (RC-P90) *Pavlov ASR *PT-9 Interdictus (Shotgun) *Drum Head Type-12 *MJR-409 (Rocket Launcher) *Walther P99 (with removable suppressor) *WA2000 *Tank *Masterson M557 *Anova DP3 *Kallos T6 *Terralite III *Sigmus (D5K Deutsche) *Sigmus 9 *Kunara V *Gambit *Golden gun *Torka T3 (DD44 Dostovei) *Hawksman M5A *Proximity Mine *Timed Mine *Frag Grenade *Flash Grenade *Smoke Grenade note: Brackets :( ) means the name of the weapon in the original GoldenEye Since the game is still in development, it is likely that some characters and weapons featured in the trailer will change before release. Levels The game is split into six chapters, each one set in a different location, and features a total of 14 missions. Chapter One: Arkhangelsk *Dam *Facility *Airfield Chapter Two: Barcelona *Nightclub Chapter Three: Dubai *Carrier Chapter Four: Severnaya *Outpost *Bunker Chapter Five: St. Petersburg *Archives *Tank *Station *Memorial Chapter Six: Nigeria *Jungle *Solar *Cradle Some of the levels from the original have either been moved, had their names changed, or have been removed from the game completely: *Runway (now 'Airfield') *Surface I (removed) *Bunker I (removed) *Frigate (now 'Carrier') *Silo (removed) *Surface II (now 'Outpost') *Statue (now 'Memorial', moved to later in the story) *Streets (now 'Tank') *Depot (now 'Station') *Train (removed, now just in a cutscene) *Control (removed, but features as part of 'Cradle') *Caverns (removed) The levels 'Nightclub' and 'Solar' are brand new: *In 'Nightclub', Bond meets up with Valentin to gain information on Ourumov. *In 'Solar', Bond makes his way into Trevelyan's solar power station. Category:Games